


A Cherished Moment

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Happy Family Bonding, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young man gets to bond with his mother, after she's been away at work for so long.
Series: January Batch 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 1





	A Cherished Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For Dotai starring a couple of my characters.

Today seemed like it would be any other day. Sure, it wasn’t the best in terms of weather given the grey clouds above, or the rain that was slowly pouring down on the kids that were on their way home from school, or even the wind that was blowing them back and forth with how intense it was… Okay, it was actually a pretty bad day all things considered, but otherwise, it wasn’t very special.  
  
That’s what the young Albert Grimwald thought, who kept himself as steadfast as possible as he headed home. It wasn’t easy since he wasn’t the strongest kid in class, nor was he the fittest or the heaviest, so he was almost swept away by all the wind, but he managed. Even if he had to tumble down the pavement a few times because he couldn’t keep his footing. It was the thought that mattered, however, so he wasn’t too bothered by it!  
  
Once he finally got home, his usually pristine and white clothes looked rather dirtied by the grime on the street as well as the droplets from above and the mud sprayed on by the wind. In short, he had been abused by the elements, and he was just happy that he could go inside and have a nice relaxing evening. Maybe Alice was home and she’d spoil him like she always did…  
  
“I’m hooooome!” Albert chimed as he walked in through the front door, shaking around a little like an excited dog to try and get some of the mud off him. He neatly closed the door behind him after taking off his shoes and stuffing them into a corner where all the dirty clothes went, before walking into the living room…  
  
Where he got to see a face he hadn’t seen in weeks. A face that seemed to be aging given how tired the owner looked. It wasn’t an uncommon sight, and it definitely didn’t deter him in the slightest. After all, he rarely saw that woman with how busy she was, so it was a treat regardless of what state she was in.  
  
That woman, of course, being his dearest Mother. “Mother!” The young man cried out as he practically leaped across the couch where she sat, prompting her to jolt awake as he neatly landed right by her lap…  
  
“A-Albert? When did you come home?... How long have I been out?” The woman asked aloud, still not truly awake after her little nap. She had seen better days, that much was certain. Considering who she worked for and worked with, that easily explained why she was currently in a state like this…  
  
The woman was the highly regarded Suzaku Grimwald, one of the highest-ranking employees working for the young bastard himself. She served as the head of everything regarding Fashion as well as Marketing, which meant that she had a busy day ahead of her at all times. This also meant that she rarely got any time to herself, which she normally wouldn’t mind…  
  
If she hadn’t given birth to the absolutely adorable boy currently resting his head on her knees. “Well, when’d you get home? You didn’t call or text or anything, so I’m just surprised you’re here at all!” Albert was beyond happy, smiling from ear to ear with one of his brightest expressions. He saved these for the best occasions, and seeing his beautiful mother again was definitely one of those.  
  
“I can hardly remember, I just remember taking a seat on the couch before passing out…” Suzaku muttered as she gently got onto her feet, letting her rather pretty dress spread out as far as possible. Instead of something business-oriented like you would expect from a woman of her caliber, she wore an extravagant dress with all of the frills necessary. The way that it transitioned from deep red colors to more orange hues near the top mimicked that of a flame, which matched the colors of both her hair and her eyes. She was always one to enjoy the warmth that fire could provide, incorporating it into her designs as much as she could.   
  
The young man didn’t hesitate for a second once his mother stood tall, hugging her waist with all of his might. He wasn’t anywhere near strong enough to make her winded, and he was practically half her height, but that didn’t mean the gesture went unappreciated, given the way that she then ran her hand through his hair. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re home at all, Mother. I’ve really missed you and Father, you barely get home nowadays…”  
  
“You know your Father, he always works himself half to death being the scum of the earth.” His redheaded mother joked as she kneeled down to look him in the eye instead, before wrapping her own arms around him. “I’m happy to see you too, Albert. Mommy’s sorry she’s been away for so long.” For once, she sounded awfully vulnerable. A far cry from the confident woman who knew how to steer the workplace to perfectly fit her wants and needs…  
  
All she got in return was that bright smile and another hug from her son. “I don’t mind! As long as you come home at all, it’s fine!” The semi-independent boy chimed before letting go, having made his point. “So, Mother, how long are you staying? A day? A week? Please say a long time, I’m sure that Alice would love to see you again as well!”  
  
“Albert, dear, you don’t have to call me Mother. Just Mom or Mommy is fine. You don’t need to be so formal around me.” Suzaku reprimanded him slightly, only to narrow her eyes as she looked aside. “Then again, that sister of yours could certainly learn some manners from you. Last I remember, she tried to set my hair on fire. I made sure she learned her lesson after that.” She muttered under her breath, not seemingly pleased with her daughter’s behavior...  
  
The young boy blinked a few times, not getting what she was saying. “Well? How long, Mom?” Though he did understand to try to be a little more casual around her, that was an improvement at least.  
  
She bit her tongue, feeling a little bit of sweat running down the side of her face. “L-Let me think for a moment, just calm down, Albert.” The phoenix-aligned woman replied, not wanting to reveal that she was barely going to stay there for the night. Atlas would want her back at work in the morning, and she wouldn’t want to disappoint him.  
  
Instead, she figured out a brilliant plan. Something she could use to maximize the time she had to spend with her son, while also getting a bit of fun out of it. “Say, Albert? When’s your birthday again?”  
  
“In a few months. Why do you ask, Mom?” He replied very simply, swinging back and forth in a complacently childish fashion.  
  
Suzaku smiled from ear to ear as she grabbed ahold of his shoulder… only to pull it away as she realized she touched a bit of mud. “Well, before we do anything, hold still.” The matured woman snapped her fingers, both burning off the dirty grime on her palm without leaving a scratch or a burn mark behind on her skin, as well as everything that had managed to make Albert’s clothes dirty. She wasn’t about to spoil him when he looked like a dirty bum, that’d be just awful. She had standards, and her son had to live up to them. Even if she had to help him with them.  
  
His awe at his mom’s powers was readily apparent given the way that his eyes sparkled when he looked at her. “You’re so cool, Mom. You’ve got all sorts of great powers, and you’re really good at Dad’s company too. I bet he’s really happy he married you.”  
  
“He wished he did it earlier, so he could have been spoiled as much as you were.” She replied with a bit of a smirk before grabbing ahold of his shoulders once more. “Now, how about you help me out a little, Albert? I’ve got a few clothes I want to test out before I head to work next time, and you’re the only one that can really model for them. Won’t you do your Mommy that little favor?”  
  
Albert blinked a little before nodding excitedly. “Sure! If they’re made by you, I bet they’re the best. I bet they’d make my friends really jealous if they saw that I had the best clothes in town!” He was far too ecstatic and happy over his mom being home to the point where he recklessly agreed to something that could potentially embarrass him.  
  
“Great. That’s great! Here, let me juuuuust…” Suzaku trailed off as she snapped her fingers once more, causing a portable dressing room (really just a levitating set of shower curtains, but they’d do the trick.) to appear right behind the young man. “There you are. Just go in there and try on the clothes I give you, okay?”   
  
Her son quickly nodded as he pulled the curtains apart, shuffling his way into the tiny space as he dropped all of his clothes off him. He was ready and willing for anything she’d throw at him…  
  
“...Mom?” He then asked as he was handed the first outfit. “Isn’t this for girls?” He continued, holding the folded up outfit close to this body as he peeked his head out from the shower curtains.  
  
Suzaku shook her head with a smile reaching from one ear to the next. “Nope. It’s not for girls. There are no clothes meant for girls or boys in this world, Albert.” She explained, only to slightly push in his nose with a playful tone to her words. “Only clothes meant for you. Do you understand?”  
  
It took Albert a few moments before it clicked, prompting him to nod. “Got it, I think? I dunno if they’ll fit right though.” The boy replied as he disappeared behind the curtains once more before the sounds of shuffling echoed from within the ‘dressing room’.  
  
Once he had gotten everything on, he carefully stepped out to reveal his new attire. Something light, fitting his body. Something fashionable, fitting his dear mom’s sense of style… something feminine, not seemingly fitting the way he usually carried himself. It was a sundress, the kind that you would see a young girl wearing during a hot summer day, which it definitely wasn’t at the moment given the rain smashing down against the window outside.  
  
“Well? What do you think?” Suzaku asked as she lightly tugged on a few spots of the dress, making sure that it was properly aligned so he didn’t look like he had actually just thrown it on. Given what she knew of her son, it might have been what he had done, but she was there to make sure he knew how to properly put outfits on.  
  
Albert blushed a little, fidgeting all about before swallowing his nervousness. “It’s… It’s really comfy, Mom! I don’t know how you do it, but you always make the best outfits! It’s really snug where it needs to be, and it’s airy underneath!” He quickly blushed more as he tugged down on the edges of his dress. “You didn’t give me any underwear though.”  
  
“All a part of the experience, Albert!” His mom was quick to blush just the same before she gently pushed him back behind the curtains. “Just try out the next outfit and tell me what you think of it, okay?”  
  
It wasn’t possible to hear him nodding, but he definitely just went along with what he was told like the good little boy he was. Once he had taken off the dress and let it fall down to the pile of clothes on the floor, he tried on the next outfit that fell onto his head. This one seemed to make him even more nervous as he slowly shifted his way out of the small ‘room’, this time blushing practically from top to bottom.  
  
And who would blame him, considering he wore nothing more than a tiny crop top that exposed a lot of his torso, as well as a pair of shorts so short that he could barely consider them pants at all? “Mom, are you trying to embarrass me?” The young man, dressed like a sporty girl who was about to graduate, seemed a little out of his element…  
  
“Just bringing out a side of you that you never knew you had, Albert. Besides, look at yourself!” Suzaku replied with a firm tone as she gently slapped his belly, causing it to wobble just a tiny bit. “Have you been gaining weight? What has that little devil been feeding you while I’ve been away?”   
  
Albert immediately froze as he was now being teased over neglecting his exercise and his healthy eating habits. “N-No! She didn’t do anything, I do all the cooking around the house. It’s just, with how much I’ve been... “ He paused, clamming up like he had some kind of secret.  
  
A secret that his dear mom could tell just by looking at him. “You’ve been seeing a girl, have you now? Is she a good girl?” She inquired, prompting him to shyly nod. “Well then, she’s in good hands. You better treat her well, got it?”  
  
“Got it!” His shy attitude melted away when he basically got his mom’s approval for his current girlfriend, prompting him to giggle as he went back into the changing room. He was ready to try on yet another one of his mom’s wonderful outfits…  
  
Maybe a little too ready as he stepped back outside wearing a rather illicit looking bikini, one that was a little too tight around the right areas. “Okay, Mom! How do I look?” He chimed, feeling a lightheaded thanks to her approval…  
  
Her response was to push him back into the changing room, this time with her face had gone completely crimson. “Okay. Shouldn’t have given you that one. My bad.” She muttered with a bit of a wavering tone in her voice since she didn’t want to give away that she had gotten a little turned on by looking at her son wearing something that naughty. “O-Okay. Okay. Just. Just one more outfit, then we can stop. I’ve saved the best for last.”  
  
Albert sounded a little deflated as he took off the summer wear, letting it fall to the ground as he received the next outfit. “...Mom? Is… Is this really alright?” He asked, seemingly impressed yet worried given the outfit in his arms. Since he knew it was meant for him, he had to assume that she had gone through the effort of meticulously designing it, so he had no choice but to put it on…  
  
Once he stepped out from the dressing room, he gently tugged up at the sides of his dress. “How… How do I look, Mom?” He asked when he really didn’t need to. The young man was wearing a dress much like his mother’s, though it had been specifically adjusted to meet his exact measurements. Not a single thread was wasted, as he managed to pull off the exact same kind of dignified air as his beloved mom despite being just a fraction of the size.  
  
Suzaku stared at him for a brief moment, only for tears to run down her cheeks. “Albert… You’re…” She muttered, sniffling just a little as she tried to squeeze out that last word…   
  
But she couldn’t. Not with her conscience weighing so heavily down on her. Instead, she collapsed onto her knees once more and hugged her son as closely as she possibly could. “I’m sorry, Albert. I really am. I should be home more often.” She said, nuzzling her face into his chest for comfort.  
  
“M-Mom?” He asked, feeling a wave of worry wash over him as he gently patted her on the head and on the back to give her the comfort she needed… “W-What’s the matter? You’re not the type to cry, what happened? Did something happen at work?”  
  
Suzaku tightened her grip around his waist as she outright and openly wailed, sobbing in such an ugly fashion. “I’m a lousy parent, that’s what, Albert! I stay at work for weeks, just to come home for a single night! And instead of asking you what you want to do, I rope you into trying out outfit upon outfit! I’m the worst! I don’t even consider your feelings, I just… I JUST USE YOU AS A DOLL!”  
  
Albert had never seen her acting like this, but… he wasn’t going to let it get him down. He just continued to comfort her the best he could. Whether it was with another hug, or with a kiss on her cheek like she always gave him when he was younger. “It’s okay, Mom. It’s always been okay. As long as you come home at all, I’m happy. It was fun trying out all these outfits, it really was! So, please… Please don’t cry, it’s alright…”  
  
His mom slowly wiped her tears on his dress, sniffling as she looked absolutely ruined given the makeup that was running down her face. “I must look like the worst parent at least… Just breaking down in front of her son…” She tried to bring some levity to the situation as she pulled away from him, wiping the smears away with her sleeves…  
  
“You look like the best parent, Mom.” Her son replied, smiling as purely as always. “The fact you care enough to make these outfits matters. Thanks, Mom.” He seemed truly pleased with what she had done for him…  
  
Suzaku breathed a deep sigh. “You’re so unbearably positive, Albert…” She muttered, only to smile herself, brought back to a happier mood. “It really rubs off on your dear Mom, you know?” The matured woman replied as she suddenly scooped the legs out from underneath him, letting her carry him instead of having him walk around in that cumbersome dress.  
  
“I have to go back to Dad in the morning, so how about we sleep together for the night, just like old times?” His mother offered him a chance to relive his childhood, which he happily nodded along to. “That’s my little boy.” She chimed as she carried him off to bed.  
  
It didn’t take long before mom and son found themselves sleeping in the same bed, the young man’s queen-sized bed. One that he never really fitted in, but with his dear mom by his side, it was finally filled to the brim.  
  
Suzaku kissed her son on the cheek, just like old times. “Good night, Albert. I love you.” She said with a sweet tone to her words…  
  
And she got a kiss in return from her little Albert, one straight on the lips. One filled with the love he had for his mom, the genuine familial love that he held for her, his sister and his father. “Good night, Mom. I love you.”  
  
Mom and Son giggled a little before they both drifted off to dreamland, enjoying the little time they had together. Even if they could only see each other this rarely, they cherished each tender moment...


End file.
